kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 15
の |Ishi no kenkai}} is the fifteenth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with an enraged udon vendor yelling at Nezuko for not eating his food. She sits there puzzled by his anger until Tanjiro returns and takes the chopsticks from the vendors hands and quickly slurps down the noodles. He thanks and compliments the vendor's cooking before leaving with Nezuko, and the man is left somewhat angry but still flattered by his compliment. As they walk down the street, Tanjiro apologizes for leaving Nezuko alone but is suddenly stopped by her wariness of a man at the end of the street. Tanjiro calls out the man who turns out to be Yushiro, letting him know that there was no need to wait for him as he could've followed the scent back to the hideout. The man rejects his claim saying that there was no way that they could be tracked and questions Nezuko's presence -since she's a demon- while simultaneously calling her a hag. Tanjiro is insulted by his remark and bickers arguing that his sister is in fact beautiful despite wearing the muzzle. They travel behind the man until they arrive back at the hideout, when they enter the building they stumble upon the demon lady treating the injured woman who was attacked by her spouse. Out of curiosity, Tanjiro questions if its hard for the woman to resist wanting to attack the humans that she treats. Before she is able to respond, the man elbows Tanjiro and berates him for asking such a ridiculous question. The woman calls for the man, Yushiro, to stop being violent and formally introduces herself as Tamayo. She looks back at Tanjiro and answers his question, she explains that she is different from normal demons since she has altered her body and removed Muzan's curse. She goes into detail saying that she doesn't need to feed on human flesh, and only needs to drink small amounts of human blood in order to survive. Her methods involve purchasing blood from poor individuals under the facade that they would be used for medical transfusions, explaining why they do not have a distinct demon scent. Tamayo reveals that Yushiro requires less blood then she does and that he was the only individual that she was able to successfully transform into a demon after experimenting for more than 200 years. Being stunned by her claims, Tanjiro brazenly asks Tamayo how old she truly is causing Yushiro to hit him in a rage. She yells at him and warns him not to hit Tanjiro again, she then explains that she does not have mal-intentions to increase the number of demons in the world, she simply strives to find a solution to treat the incurable so they can live a little longer. Tanjiro senses her pure intent and decides to seek Tamayo's help in finding a way to turn demons back into humans. The scene changes to show the silhouettes of two individuals walking down the street, A demon playing with a temari ball is seen accompanying a second demon with eyes on his hands who begins to track a set footprints on the floor. The hand demon accurately identifies Tanjiro and remarks that they will strive to brutally kill him once they meet. The scene goes back to Tamayo confirming Tanjiro's suspicions on being able to turn a demon back into a human. He rushes forward to Tamayo eager to know the method but Yushiro pushes him back, preventing him from getting too close to Tamayo. She angrily warns Yushiro for a second time not to hit Tanjiro to which he cheekily responds that he "just threw him. he didn't hit him". Tamayo tells Tanjiro that in order to establish a cure she would need to study Nezuko's blood and that he would need to collect samples of demon blood which contain high concentrations of Kibutsuji's blood. She goes on to inform him that Nezuko has a rare and special condition regarding the fact that she had slept for two years to regain her strength and since she hasn't consumed human or animal flesh within that period. Tamayo warns Tanjiro that the the task of collecting demon blood would not be easy and questions if he would still be willing to try. Tanjiro responds by saying "studying blood from many demons to make a medicine, if that's the only way, ill do it." The chapter ends with an unexpected interruption of a temari ball, blasting through the wall causing everyone inside to flee for cover. Characters in Order of Appearance * Nezuko Kamado * Tanjiro Kamado * Yushiro * Tamayo * Susamaru * Yahaba Events Navigation ru:Глава 15 Category:Chapters Category:Asakusa Arc